


Her Books and His Flowers

by LittleMissYina



Series: Yume Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, First Time Meeting, Flowers, Yume Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYina/pseuds/LittleMissYina
Summary: They meet on the school rooftop in the garden, and it wouldn't be their last.
Relationships: Seiichi Yukimura/Original Female Character
Series: Yume Prompt Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193156
Kudos: 1





	Her Books and His Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow Yume Central on twitter for their awesome prompts!
> 
> Prompt: Books
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom but I'm so excited!
> 
> Flower mentioned - Agapanthus   
> "It is also known as the African lily or the Lily of the Nile. This spring flower is a favorite because of its deep indigo to powder blue petals. It has funnel shaped flowers and slender stems. In terms of meanings and symbolisms, this flower stands for love, beauty purity and fertility."

Kei had been late to sit at her normal spot after lunch, and decided to go on the hunt for a new place to catch up on her reading. She noticed the door open leading up to the rooftop, and decided to make her way there and into the garden. The flowers were bright and blooming, and the air felt so fresh up on the rooftop compared to other places around Rikkaidai. 

She found a bench along one of the walls and set her bag down next to it before taking a seat, opening up the book she had tucked in her arms. A few pages in and she was already immersed into the story, the rest of the outside world gone to her. 

Yukimura had just finished lunch when he made his way to the rooftop, his normal stop after eating to water the garden and to take a few minutes before going to his next class. Once he was at the rooftop, he immediately went over to the hose and filled the watering can, walking around and pouring the water into the soil. Periodically he would stop and touch some of the flowers, as if he was inspecting them to make sure they were okay. 

He was finishing watering the last planter when he had noticed Kei reading on the bench. He set the watering can down, loud enough for her to hear. She blinked and shook her head as she looked up, her eyes opening wide as she saw Yukimura in front of her. 

“Ah! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t be up here!” She scrambled to grab her bag, but was stopped when Yukimura placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay, not a lot of people come up here anyways,” he said, taking a seat next to Kei. “My name is Yukimura. What brought you up here anyways?”

“I’m Kei. I was just looking for a quiet place to read. This place is really pretty, I didn’t know it was here.” 

Yukimura took this as an opportunity to tell her a bit about the gardening club, then showed her some of the flowers that were around them. Kei listened intently, already planning a trip to the library to check out a few books on flowers and their meanings. 

“What about this one?” she asked, pointing to a blue flower. 

“This is an Agapanthus,” Yukimura said, his fingers running over the delicate petals. “This one stands for love, beauty, purity, and fertility.”

“Oh. Oh!” she blushed, playing with her ponytail. “I guess there’s much to learn about flowers.”

“You’re welcome up here anytime. I can tell you more about the other flowers we have if I’m up here,” he said, looking at her softly. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, I would really like that! I know the library has a section on flowers and plants, maybe I can check out some of their books and start reading those…”

Yukimura watched silently in interest as she started voicing out her thoughts. He looked back at the Agapanthus, his explanation of the meaning repeating itself in his mind every time he would hear her voice. 

Kei left shortly after to make it to her class on time while Yukimura stayed in the garden for his nap. He stared at the Agapanthus for as long as he could before his eyelids became heavy and he fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
